


detention

by Roissy



Series: the 100 WTFluff [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Digital Art, F/M, NSFW Art, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, The 100 WTFluff Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: teacher/student spanking!For the 100 wtfluff event





	detention

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Training Wheels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759888) by [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/pseuds/betts). 

> My version of wtfluff is drawing badwrong with a cutes-y art style.
> 
> also is this inspired by _that_ scene in betts' Training Wheels? yes yes, you can bet it is.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)


End file.
